1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to check valves and more particularly relates to an improved check valve apparatus wherein the seat portion of the valve is removable and therefore easily replaceable or repairable.
2. General Background of the Prior Art
A check valve is a valve structure which is normally placed in a fluid flow line wherein it is desirable to prevent the flow of fluids in one direction. A check valve will normally retain an open posture when fluid flow is in its proper direction. Upon a reversal of fluid flow, the check valve will effect a closure of the line and thus a stoppage of flow within the line itself in the undesirable direction.
Check valves are known in the art and the below table lists some prior art check valve devices which have been patented.
______________________________________ PRIOR ART PATENTS U.S. Pat. No. Inventors Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,482,198 J. F. Melichar Sept. 20, 1949 3,058,534 J. D. Keithahn Oct. 16, 1962 3,363,645 S. M. Miller Jan. 16, 1968 3,509,908 R. E. Latham, et al May 5, 1970 3,612,097 D. G. Prince Oct. 12, 1971 3,990,471 G. Schutzer, et al Nov. 9, 1976 ______________________________________